


Isle Of Wind And Passion

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Husbands, Knotting, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen/Jared, Knotting. Jensen is one of the lucky few, a human/dog hybrid. Jared is even luckier to have snagged him for his mate. Their love making is always intense, but never more so than when Jensen knots inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isle Of Wind And Passion

Even after being mated for a decade, Jared and Jensen are still pups in love. Head over heels, romping through the woods and howling at the moon like when they were young and sweet sixteen, horny teenage boys still like a hairpin trigger; the slightest touches had them bursting like fireworks on the fourth of July. 

The seven year itch has come, and gone, and should’ve left their sex life non-existent. However, their lust and desire is anything but boring and dull. They bump and grind nearly every chance they get, still over the moon and passionate about each other after all the many, many seasons together. 

Tonight, they can barely see straight in the midst of their arousal as they make love. The scent of wolves tangled up in the heat is musky, a cloud of pleasure hanging thick in the bedroom air. Jensen keeps up his pace as Jared is reduced to growls and moans; he is thrusting deep like he’s trying to bury himself inside of Jared, as if wanting them to become one with his beloved husband.

Jared’s chest heaves as he gasps breathlessly and his lips are kiss bitten, his adorable dimpled cheeks rosy and warm, and he is so damn beautiful Jensen gets his hands in Jared’s hair and tugs him into a hot, wet kiss, smirking when his beloved mate mewls into the kiss, clinging to him tightly. 

Jensen continues to rut, keeps pushing in as deep as he can, and grinding his hips forward as he listens to the beautiful sounds his mate whimpers and moans, the passionate sounds sending tingles from his toes to his fingertips. He shudders, feeling too hot, too drenched in pleasure; he breathes harshly, sucking in deep breaths as his hips thrust erratically.

Jared moans louder, the delicate skin of his lips soft and wet against Jensen’s lips, and his pleasing sounds only make Jensen grind faster, harder, pushing his toes into the bed as leverage to bury his cock as deep as it could physically go into his mate; he is hitting that spot inside Jared that makes the younger man see stars, he knows this by the way Jared was having a hard time catching his breath as shivers dance up his spine. 

A low pressure builds in the pit of Jared’s belly, pleasure humming through him as Jensen’s ripe and honey-sweet alpha scent swirls around him, soaking into his skin and sending tremors through his trembling body. His cock is thick, rock hard and trapped between their bellies, leaking wet and milky white. Jared wants to fists the aching flesh, but his mate is so good to him, getting him off with only the grind of his hips, he does not need to touch his body. He looks up at Jensen, his eyes dark and stormy with heat, his lips parting with a moan of Jensen’s name. 

Jensen’s hips stuttered slightly as his mate moans his name, yet he continues his smooth pace, his knot throbbing at the base of his dick as it expands. He changes the angle of his hips just slightly, and Jared jolts as if he had been shocked as little stars explode behind his eyes. 

Jared beautiful eyes screw shut, his mouth slackens as he breathlessly gasps. His cock jerks, milky white streaks across his quivering belly as he gets closer to the finish line. His blood frantically pumps through his veins as his mate thrusts into him steadfast, Jensen mindless rutting as his knot swells. There is a rosy blush on Jared’s cheeks, one Jensen seems to chase as he leans down and peppers kisses all over Jared's face, marking him with pure love. 

When Jared looks up at Jensen, catching his eyes, he is nearly coming when he see Jensen’s pupils are blown wide and glowing golden with his wolf side, his lips pink and plump and wet, soft skin warm and rosy red under the honey-golden freckles that speckle over his cheeks. 

“Kiss me,” Jared parts his lips, he writhes beneath him, all sweet and sexy and Jensen is not immure to his charm. Jensen stole a heated kiss from Jared as he increased his pace, riding Jared with a swifter rhythm that left his mate clinging to him tighter. Jared moaned as Jensen nuzzled his neck, biting gently to leave his love mark as his hips snap quickly. 

Jared hooked his long legs around Jensen’s waist, drawing him in deeper, feeling his mates knot as it swelled. Jensen buries in so deep in Jared, it takes his breath away, had him clutching to Jensen's freckled shoulders and biting down on his bottom lip as his mate pounded into him. Together, the wolf and his human found their rhythm and they moved as one, bodies fitting snugly and tight, skin on warm skin, not an inch between them. 

Jensen set the pace and Jared met him thrust for thrust; rising when he fell, hips grinding in a perfect match that sends their orgasms building like a summer storm ready to soak their souls. Jared clung tighter to Jensen as he rocked his hips upwards, feeling his mates knot growing even more and tugging at his rim. Jensen's strokes became erratic, slamming into Jared in a mindless rut as his heart pounded in his chest. He drove his hips forward and mouthed at Jared’s neck, laying love bits to the flesh, feeling his orgasm growing. 

Jared was moaning and gasping, making the most beautiful sounds Jensen has ever heard as Jensen pulled out until the tip of his cock remained and then grinds back in. It was the sounds his mate was making and the feeling of his warm body against his that was making Jensen's heart skip in his chest. 

The sensation of fullness increases as Jensen’s knot swells inside Jared has Jared's moans increasing in octaves as spreading heat flows through every single part of his body. Jensen’s pleasure grows with Jared's moaning and whimpering, whispering please and Jensen and don’t stop; Jensen gave his mate all he had, His breath hitching as he thrust, burying himself as deep as possible inside Jared's trembling body. His knot pushing against Jared’s hole, seeking its place inside his most intimate spot. 

He gave a deep trust and a deep grind of his hips, and pushed his knot inside Jared, locking them together as they rutted like beasts in heat. Jared came, spilling his seed between them as Jensen’s knot tugged on his hole. He thrust his hips up, moaning as the knot rubbed against his inner walls, the feeling of being stuffed making his toe curl with pleasure.

Jared felt Jensen’s muscles ripple under his skin before he felt Jensen’s cock twitch side him, spilling hot and sticky deep inside of him. Jensen slowed his rhythm and rutted against Jared, stealing many sweet soft kisses from his mate as he did. He made short, jerky thrusts as he rode out the wave of pleasure, his knot tugging at Jared’s rim each time he pulled back. 

Jensen places kisses all over Jared's face as he came down from his high, breathing harshly, and when their lips meet for a hot, passionate kiss, Jensen feels Jared smile into the caress, grinning big and bright and beaming happy, cute dimples twinkling on his cheeks. 

When he stilled, he laid there on top of Jared for a moment, nuzzling gently at Jared’s jaw and nipping at the skin, grinning when he heard Jared sigh contently. He was sprawled on top of his mate, face pressed against his neck and the sound of Jared’s heartbeat soothing him as he came down from his orgasm.

Carefully, the lovers’ rolled over onto their side and lay facing each other. As they waited for Jensen’s knot to go down Jared reached out and palmed his husband’s cheek, his thumb softly caressing the prickly stubble skin. He heard his mate purr, a lovely, blissful kitten rumble, and it made him smile adoringly. He felt the vibration skidded down his spine, making him tremble with bliss. Jared kissed Jensen tenderly and caressed his back, feeling as if his heart would burst from the powerful emotions he felt for his husband.

Jensen reached out and ran a hand soothingly down his flank, his tongue tracing over the swell of Jared’s bottom lip. Jared shuddered as he kissed Jensen; when Jensen was breathless, feeling as if he had devoured his lover’s lips, he broke the kiss and pulled Jared closer, keeping him locked in an adoring embrace. 

For the better part of an hour the two soul mates cuddled, both stealing sweet kiss and affectionate touches, not wishing to be anywhere else but in the arms of the man they loved.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/27551.html?thread=6517407#/t6517407)


End file.
